Introducing Me: I'm Your Biggest Fan
by CloudyxRainbow
Summary: She was a little bit rude and he was fascinated. Read as something so little turns into something so big in a matter of a week. Niley


**I do not own the Jonas Brothers - unfortunately XP**

"Did you hear? Miles, I bet you did, right? Ah, this is so exciting, I can't wait!" Miley rolled her eyes t her best friend's antics. How come someone could be so obsess with celebrities? Sighing, Miley wiped the counter of the little café she was working at and then looked at the bouncing girl on the other side of it.

"Yes, I heard. You screamed it right in my ear! And honestly? I can wait - I could wait forever. Why would somebody as famous as them come to a town as small as this?" The bouncing stopped for a second as the slightly older girl pouted at her best friend.

"Come on, show a little enthusiasm!" Miley stopped wiping the counter momentarily and turned to the now grinning girl once again.

"I'm sorry Demi, but there's no reason for me to." Demi sighed and sat down on a chair in front of the counter. She leaned on her elbow and put her chin on it, supporting her head as she started playing with a straw that randomly lay on the counter.

"Great, you ruined my mood. Why do you hate them so much anyway?" Miley threw the towel into the sink next to the coffee machine and finally put her full attention on Demi.

"I don't hate them. Hate is a strong word. I just really, really don't like them. It's not their fault; I don't know them so there's no reason to hate them. But…" Demi sighed, acting a little bit too dramatic.

"Whatever… anyway, I heard they were coming here. I don't even know why; probably to promote their new record or something." Miley chuckled sarcastically.

"Yeah, because our town is so big and all." Demi rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"No, they just want to connect with their fans as much as possible. I even heard a rumor they'd be giving an acoustic concert… for free!" Miley jumped as Demi once again exploded and grinned again.

"Great… tell them if they did it for money it would actually make sense." Demi glared at Miley as another customer came up to the counter to order something to drink. Miley turned around to give the man his water.

"They aren't selfish. Just because some other celebrities do that and you obviously would too doesn't mean they do." Miley handed the guy the water and grabbed the money he gave her for it. She handed him the change back and shot him a smile as he walked back to his table.

"Obviously they don't because they are coming here to have a free acoustic concert." Demi squealed as Miley finished. Jumping back, Miley held a hand over her heart.

"Jeez, Demi, could you not be so… squeaky?" Demi giggled and shrugged.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited. Where do you think they'll have the concert?" Sighing, Miley shook her head.

"I wouldn't call it a concert if you don't pay for it. There aren't many places you could actually do something like they apparently plan to. And given the number of teenagers that live here minus the ones that hate them or just don't like them I'd say there'll be fifty people tops - 25 out of them paparazzi. So it really isn't much of a concert." Demi rolled her eyes.

"You act like our town is so small."

"That's because it is!" Demi shrugged.

"Maybe so, but I know that there will be at least hundred people without the paparazzi." Demi emphasized the 'without' with a grin. Chuckling at her best friends ridiculousness, Miley leaned onto the counter.

"Do you want to bet?" Demi leaned towards her too.

"Do you want to come?" Miley leaned back and shook her head.

"No way. You can take a picture or make a video but I'm sure as hell not going there." Demi sighed and leaned back too.

"Whatever you say. I'm going there and you'll see - they will shut down wherever they're playing." Miley giggled a little.

"Yeah, because that's so easy." Demi scoffed and jumped off the seat. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder before turning towards Miley.

"You keep on being so sarcastic and negative. This visit will change everything in this town, I promise you that." Demi then waved and giggled as she said goodbye, leaving a chuckling Miley behind.

"She's too crazy for her own good." The door opened again and Demi poked her head in, glaring at Miley.

"I heard that." Miley looked at Demi with big eyes. But then she smirked and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh yeah? What did I say?" Demi looked confused for a moment and then she cursed.

"Well, whatever you said - it was something mean about me. I know you, Miley… bye!" She grinned and closed the door again. This time, the whole café was quietly laughing. Miley giggled and turned around again, grabbing the cloth to wash the rest of the counter. As the door opened again, Miley started giggling.

"Really Demi? I didn't even say anything this time!" As she turned around she came face to face with chocolate brown orbs, looking confused as ever. Miley shook her head, confused herself and then looked at the complete face. She sighed as she saw who it is.

"What can I get you?" The person with the seriously way too good looking face shook his head, still confused.

"Who is Demi?" Miley rolled her eyes slightly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"My crazy best friend. What can I get you?" The guy chuckled and looked at the menu. As if there was much to order, Miley thought and watched him study the little map.

"A coffee." Miley stared at him, shaking her head.

"First of all, why would you need a menu to order a coffee and second of all… which kind?" The guy was obviously confused by Miley's behavior seeing as people usually go crazy when seeing him.

"Uhm… a latte?" Miley nodded and turned around, making the latte quickly. She couldn't be bothered being in his presence any longer than needed. Finally, she finished the coffee and turned back to him, handing him he hot light brown liquid. As he was about to hand her the money for the coffee she shook her head though and pushed his hand back.

Though he really didn't want to admit it, he felt something when she pushed his hand back. A little spark or something familiar to it. And frankly, Miley felt it too. But after seventeen years of ignoring feelings like that, she pushed that little spark to the very back of her head and restored it there, planning to never think about it again.

"Don't… it's on the house since apparently you're not wanting any money from other people either…" The guy looked at her confused for a moment seeing as someone like Miley - someone that didn't seem to be interested in him at all - knew something like that about him. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself; my crazy best friend knows everything." He chuckled and took the coffee. He held it up to his mouth and took a sip. Nodding, he shot her a smile.

"It's delicious. Thanks for the coffee." Miley nodded and watched as he walked out the door. She sighed and shook her head. She was actually thankful that Demi had left a second before he entered. She would be deaf right now if she hadn't. As Miley looked up she saw that all the customers were staring at her as if she was from another planet.

"What?" Everybody kept on looking at her so Miley stared back at them, getting irritated.

"Seriously? What did I do? He's just some other guy!" As nobody looked away from her she groaned in frustration and turned around and started washing the dishes. Not only Demi was obsessed, obviously. The whole town seemed to be obsessed with the Jonas Brothers.

* * *

It was about four hours later that Miley could finally close up the café. On specifically that day it was her job to do that. She noticed that for two hours nobody had entered the café but everybody had left. The only things she did those last two hours were wiping the counter over and over again. But after an hour, it was more than clean.

Miley could finally leave the café around eight. She knew she could've closed it earlier but maybe there was that someone that wanted a coffee and if she had closed up too early that someone wouldn't get their coffee. But after the doors were locked, all Miley did was smile widely. She turned around with the bag around her shoulder and started walking home.

As she was about to turn the first corner she got a text. Miley pulled the phone out of her jeans pocket and looked at the text. Her immediate reaction was an eye roll, followed by a big fat sigh.

_They are having this acoustic thing right now! Come to your house… FAST! _Miley stuffed the phone back in her pocket and started walking towards her house. It wasn't that far away. But what bothered her were the sudden pack of people standing right in front of her house. She looked at them annoyed and confused.

"What…? What the hell, what's going on here?" Nobody seemed to care about the angry girl as everybody kept pushing around, trying to get close to whatever there was to get closer. Miley angrily started pushing through the heaps of people. They were blocking her way to her house. There was no other way there other than through those people. She soon realized they were standing in a circle.

Miley groaned as she got an elbow into her stomach, pretty close to her ribcage. She elbowed the person back and then pushed further in the crowd, desperately trying to get through. Only when she was about halfway through she heard the reason of this mess. She heard a few guitar strums and a lot of enthusiastic screams and squeals.

Miley covered her ears with her hands and started pushing again. There was no way to get to her house without walking directly though the circle. She assumed there was a little room in this circle to get through and she knew that even there would be trouble to get through. After an elbow in her eye - that would leave a black eye for sure - she screamed angrily. Her scream wasn't acknowledged and neither was it heard.

And suddenly, she broke free and stood in the middle of the circle, interrupting this acoustic thing completely. There was a big black man standing near the three boys. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Miley groaned a little as she started walking again. But she didn't get far.

You see, to get to her house, she had to directly walk through the circle which meant completely interrupt the whole set and walking past the three boys and she knew she would never get through - not with that big guy being their bodyguard.

As she started to walk again the guy stepped in her way, staring her down. Everybody was still watching. Miley stared up at him angrily. She stepped to her left but he followed her move. A few people giggled, the rest watched intently including the boys. As she tried to walk past him quickly he put both his arms around her and pushed her back. Miley squealed angrily and stumbled back a bit.

"I have to get through!" He shook his head as a few girls in the crowd rolled their eyes.

"I don't think so, girl. Nobody is allowed closer to the boys than they are." Miley glared at him as she pointed at the house behind the circle.

"This is my house!" The big man turned around and looked at it. Then he glanced at her and shook his head.

"No… I've heard that before." Miley was so close to stomping her foot. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and called her mother.

"Mom?" Tish sighed at the other end.

"They won't let you through? Yeah, it happened to me too but I told them that I'm a little too old to like those boys like those girls out there do. That black guy-" Miley rolled her eyes.

"Mom! Can you come out and tell them that I live here?" Tish nodded and came out through the front door. She crossed the lawn and shut her phone. Miley put it back in her pocket and waved at her mom.

"Mom…" The guy turned around and stared at the blonde woman that was glaring back at him, mouthing the words 'that's my daughter'.

"Lady, I think you can talk." Tish blushed and walked a little closer.

"She is my daughter and she does live here, so please let her through." Miley turned to him and smiled innocently. But inside her head she was chanting 'I told you so' over and over again. The guy sighed and stepped back.

"Go through… but if you get even a little too close to the boys…" Miley rolled her eyes and pushed passed him. As she passed the boys, about every person in the circle held their breath. But all Miley did was walk past them as if they weren't even there or as if they weren't famous at all. The rest of the circle made a little path for Miley as she finally got onto the lawn. She hugged Tish and walk inside with her.

That little act caught attention of one boy in particular. He was in the café earlier this day and she intrigued him. It never happened before - that someone didn't scream in his face. Yeah, he was glad she didn't but she showed so much disinterest it actually bothered him. Not that he was stuck up or anything - it was just that this girl caught his attention in more than the obvious way.

He found her interesting and beautiful - somewhat secretive because she didn't seem to be interested in him at all. She wasn't even this kind of fake-nice to him. She showed him that he was just another teenage boy. And that spark he felt… since they were spending a week in this town he was determined to meet her again and get to know her - to show her that he was worth her attention… and maybe more.

Miley looked out of the window to see the circle still there. She frowned as she glanced at the clock. It was already the next day and those girls still hadn't left. Did they sleep out there? Miley turned around to meet her mother's eyes. Tish chuckled a little and walked up next to Miley. She pulled the curtain back and stared at the many teenagers standing out there.

"They are going crazy… why are they out there anyway? Did you do something?" Miley shook her head. She'd have to go to work in a few minutes and she knew she would never get through that crowd again. She had in fact a black eye and a bruise on stomach from the day before.

"No, I didn't do anything, that's why they're out there, probably. Gosh, the whole town is in front of our house!" Tish laughed and hugged Miley quickly before she motioned towards the door.

"Out into the jungle, young lady. I hear a café calling your name." Miley groaned and grabbed her bag. She walked to the front door and opened it. Suddenly every girl in front of their house ran towards her. Miley looked at them with wide eyes.

"How did you do it? Why do know him?" Miley shook her head, still confused as hell. What were they talking about? She tried to push through them but they wouldn't let her.

"What are you talking about? Know who? And do what?" One girl seemed to be the… 'leader' of those crazy girls and decided to speak up.

"Nick Jonas from the Jonas Brothers watched you walk into your house. He was completely staring after you. He seemed intoxicated by you or something. And then, he turned to his brothers and said 'that's her; that's the girl'. So we want to know; do you know him? And how did you do it to get him to remember you and like you?" They started jumping in Miley's face.

"Hey! Hey, stop it. HEY!" They all stopped and stared at her.

"I didn't do anything! I gave him a coffee, that's all. I didn't scream in his face or jump at him… like you all are." They all shrunk back and looked around, trying not to look at Miley. Only the girl that spoke up the first time said something again.

"Well… but… why did you give him a coffee?" Miley rolled her eyes.

"Because I work at the only café in this town? And, by the way, I'm late if you won't let me through now." They stepped aside and let Miley through. Just as Miley thought she got rid of them, they all seemed to follow her. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the café. In front of it, she stopped and turned around.

"What do you want? You can't all fit in there!" She opened the door of the café and slammed it shut. The girls waited outside to see what Miley was doing but soon gave up and started to walk away. Miley let out a relieved sigh and looked at her boss.

"Hey Miles… are you famous now or why were all the teenagers in town following you?" Miley chuckled lightly and turned to the somewhat older lady.

"They wanted to know how I got Nick Jonas to like me. I didn't even know he did." The lady chuckled and patted her back.

"That's your charm, Miley. You make superstars like you." Miley looked at her boss confused and actually kind of shocked.

"Charlize… why do you know Nick Jonas?" Charlize laughed.

"Oh Miley… when you have grandchildren like I do, you are up to date with everything." Miley giggled and grabbed a wet cloth to start wiping the counter again.

"I bet you are." Charlize sighed and pulled the cloth out of Miley's hands.

"Stop wiping the counter! I saw it yesterday because I came back since I forgot something… I think I slipped when I put my hand on it." Miley blushed a little.

"Didn't you hear about yesterday and…?" But Charlize interrupted her.

"I did - I saw. I know… Kids these days seem to go crazy about boys as young as them. I'm glad you aren't one of them." Miley shrugged and leaned against the counter seeing as there was nobody there yet.

"I guess I would just feel embarrassed to act like that in front of celebrities… and I don't really like them either." Charlize chuckled and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Well, good luck then…" Confused, Miley stood up and walked after Charlize for a bit until she stopped.

"What do you mean?" You could hear the old ladies laugh before there was a ding heard coming from the door signaling someone entered.

"Because one third of them just entered this business." Miley closed her eyes and prayed that it wasn't the one the girls were going crazy about. But… when were her prayers ever answered?

"I'm sorry… I'd like one latte, please." Miley bit her lip and turned around. She looked at the curly haired rock star and sighed.

"This time without the menu?" He chuckled and nodded, leaning onto the counter.

"Yes, without it." Miley nodded and turned around, starting the coffee machine. It was early and it was an old machine so it would take some time for it to start completely. Miley turned back around and decided to actually do something - definitely not talk to him, was on her list.

"Well… I heard this is the best café around town." Miley scoffed and rearranged the cups and glasses in the cupboards.

"This is the only café in town." The youngest of the band blushed and looked down.

"Right… My name is Nick, by the way." Miley sighed and took a cup out, turning towards the coffee machine again.

"Congratulations." Nick looked at her confused.

"To what?" Miley chuckled quietly and turned towards him, waiting for the machine to finish his coffee.

"That you remember your name." Nick laughed and sat down at a chair in front of the counter, still leaning onto it as well.

"Wouldn't this be the part where you tell me your name?" Miley shook her head.

"Not necessarily. I don't tell creepers my name." Nick was sort of offended by her statement. Of course, he played it.

"So I'm a creeper?" Miley nodded and turned back to the machine that had just finished his coffee.

"Yup. I mean, what guy comes here at seven? We never have customers at seven. And you're here again after you not only came here yesterday but you also huddled my house with your crazy-ass obsessed fans." Nick chuckled and looked away sort of awkwardly. He never really cursed or anything so he felt somewhat uncomfortable hearing someone swear near him.

"Well… I came here again because like you said this is the only café in town and I liked the coffee. And I'm sorry we… 'huddled' your house with our fans. We didn't know that you lived there." Miley rolled her eyes and turned back towards him to hand him his coffee.

"Yeah, I'm sure you wouldn't care if it were someone else's house but since it's mine you totally care. Come on, you don't care about me - you just said sorry 'cause you felt bad." Nick shook his head.

"No, I actually do care - about everyone. We just thought there wouldn't be much of a problem playing there. Why didn't you stay outside and listen?" Miley sighed and shook her head.

"I don't think you get it. I don't like you and your brothers as a band." Nick looked at her irritated. Nobody had actually ever told him this as boldly as Miley just did.

"Oh… so you're saying you don't like our music?" Miley shook her head and chuckled a little.

"I like your music. I just don't like you." At this point, Nick honestly started to doubt Miley altogether. She didn't even know him.

"You don't even know me." Miley smiled at him and nodded.

"Exactly. I can't like someone I don't know. I don't know you and you don't know me so you don't like me." Nick sighed and took a sip of his coffee.

"But I do like you. And just because you don't know me doesn't mean you can judge me."

"I'm not judging you. I'm telling you that I don't like people that I don't know." Nick sighed and looked into her eyes.

"Well, I want to get to know you. I want you to get to know me." Miley looked back into his eyes and for a second, she actually forgot where she was. She just concentrated on him and his eyes. He truly was beautiful. But if everybody would only judge by the looks of someone, a lot of people would be single their whole life. So Miley snapped out of it and sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't have time right now - for this. I have work to do and… honestly, you don't want to get to know me. I'm boring; I don't have a great life. I'm average - you're a superstar. Everybody loves you. And I really don't have time to 'get to know you'." Nick sighed and finished his coffee. He put the cup down and looked at Miley again.

"Well, I still really want to get to know you… please, just tell me your name." Miley sighed and both hands on the counter. She looked at him for a moment until she sighed again and stood up straight again.

"Fine… my name is Miley. There you go." Nick smiled to himself and looked into her eyes.

"Miley…" He whispered her name, just to hear what it sounded like coming from his mouth. He smiled at her and Miley actually smiled back. She honestly liked the sound of him saying her name but she wouldn't admit that - ever. So she shot him a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah, that's the name - don't wear it out." Nick laughed and nodded. He looked at her for a little longer and then handed her ten dollar. Miley wanted to give him the change but he shook his head and stopped her hand from moving. While Nick enjoyed the sparks he felt, Miley tried desperately to forget about them.

"Keep the change - I'll be sure to come back later; maybe I won't have to pay next time?" He winked and left the café. Miley blushed slightly and smiled to herself. As much as she hated to admit it, he actually had an effect on her. He attracted her. Miley bit her lip and smiled at the next customer entering the café.

Charlize had watched the whole thing from the kitchen secretly. She had seen the way Nick had been staring at Miley the whole time. Even though he knew her for a day he was a goner when he saw her. She smiled to herself as she walked back out and helped Miley out with the few new customers. It was now time to start working for everyone which meant a lot more people wanting coffee.

* * *

It was one and a half days later and Nick actually hadn't shown up at the coffee again. Despite Miley denying that she wanted him too, she actually thought he would come the next morning. So of course, that left Miley disappointed. She sighed to herself as she looked at the door. It was afternoon and nobody was in the café for whatever reason.

"Never trust a rock star." Miley turned around and put a few cups back into the cupboard until she heard the ding again. Swirling around, she came face to face with Nick who grinned at her. He was holding a guitar in his hands. Miley looked at him confused. Sure, she was disappointed that he didn't come earlier but it's not like she really wanted to see him. At least that's what she's been telling herself.

"What are you doing here?" Nick chuckled and walked up to her, putting his guitar down momentarily.

"Well, I told you I'd come back… and I actually need to take you away from work for a while." Miley stared at him for a few moments, not sure if he was kidding or not. Seeing as he hadn't started laughing yet she sighed and shook her head confused.

"And where would you need to take me?" Nick sighed and put his hands on the counter, leaning closer towards Miley while she continued to stare at him.

"A surprise. To find out you're going to have to come and see." Miley sighed and let her head fall back. She looked towards the kitchen door and then back at Nick.

"Nick…I don't know… I've got work to do and…" Her mentioning his name made him smile brightly. He knew it would sound beautiful coming out of her mouth.

"Nonsense Miles… you can leave." Miley turned around to see Charlize standing there grinning at her. Miley sort of glared at her but was thankful as well. She was curious as to what Nick had prepared for her. She nodded and turned towards Nick.

"Fine, let's leave." Miley grabbed her back as Nick grabbed his guitar. Miley waved at Charlize and told her she'd be back later. Charlize rolled her eyes as the door closed. Miley wouldn't come back on that day - that was one thing Charlize knew.

"Okay, can you tell me now where we're going?" Nick shook his head as they headed towards a lake that was in this town.

"Nope, but I can tell you where we're not going. To meet up with crazy fans." Miley rolled her eyes as they arrived at the lake. Miley looked around and smiled. She loved this place. But Nick didn't stop walking just because they were there already. He continued to walk a little further towards a few trees. Some of the leaves actually reached until the ground as if the tree were building a little tent.

He sat down leaning against that tree, patting the ground next to him for Miley to sit down. She did and sighed as he placed his guitar on his lap. He smiled at her as he looked out onto the small lake.

"It's beautiful here… very inspiring." Miley nodded slowly as she watched him look around some more. Getting slightly irritated, Miley leaned against the tree as well.

"So? Did you bring me here just to let me know that it's beautiful here and that you're inspired by this place?" Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"No, actually, I came here to… play you a song." Miley looked at him confused.

"A song…?" Nick nodded and smiled at her.

"I wrote it yesterday… well, I started yesterday and finished today. Obviously it's new and I wanted to play it for you first." Miley chuckled confused.

"Okay? Why?" Laughing quietly, Nick grinned at her.

"You said you wanted to get to know me, right? Well, I guess I should tell you all about me now." Miley raised her eyebrows as Nick started playing a nice and easy tune.

"_I'm good at wasting time, I think lyrics need to rhyme and you're not asking, but I'm trying to grow a mustache._" Miley giggled at that one. His face looked hilarious.

"_I eat cheese, but only on pizza please and sometimes on a homemade quesadilla, otherwise it smells like feet to me._" Miley giggled again, making Nick smile bigger than before.

"_And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail and I love you when you say my name._" Miley pulled a confused face as Nick sang the moon part but she smiled at him as he sang the rest.

"_If you wanna know here it goes, gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows if you're close gonna let you see everything, but remember that you asked for it, I try to do my best to impress but it's easier to let you take a guess, sit the rest but you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart, well you asked for it, for your perusing, at times confusing, slightly amusing, introducing me, do, do, do, do, do, do, do…"_ He kept singing a few 'do's'.

Miley was actually smiling brightly. He was trying which was always good. And she liked the kind of song he wrote for her. It wasn't hopefully romantic or anything. When Nick looked at her she smiled at him and he smiled back. So far, her reaction has been what he had been hoping for.

"_I never, trust a dog to watch my food and I like to use the word 'dude' as a noun or an adverb or an adjective." _Miley chuckled and shook her head smiling.

"_And I never really been into cars, I like really cool guitars and super heroes and checks with lots of zeroes on 'em." _Miley rolled her eyes at the last part. Who didn't like those kinds of checks?

"_I like the sound of violins and making someone smile…_" He winked at Miley and she grinned back at him, blushing slightly. He continued with the verse and Miley watched him sing. He was singing - only for her. He was singing a song he recently wrote - just for her. Miley's heart swelled a bit and she looked away for a second. She couldn't possibly fall for him.

He was a rock star and she was just… Miley. She was no one important nor did she live anywhere close to LA. It wouldn't even work out, would it? Her mother would never move to LA for several reasons. Tish' job, Miley's job and Miley's dad's job. And they didn't really have enough money too. She sighed and looked back at him. He looked at her confused a bit but then he smiled again.

"_Well you probably know more than you ever wanted to so be careful when you ask next time…"_ Miley giggled and rolled her eyes. She really didn't need to know about the toenail part. But she loved that he sang a song he wrote for her just to her.

He repeated the chorus one more time and then he finished. Miley had her eyes closed towards the finish, just listening to his voice and realizing how good it actually sounded. Nick watched her with her eyes closed as she took in the rest of the world. He smiled a little as a strand of hair flew into her face. Being a little more confident, he pushed the strand behind her ear, his fingers slightly grazing her cheek.

Miley's eyes opened and she looked at him_._ Like, she really looked at him. He looked so innocent and genuine, his eyes practically showing her that he liked her. She actually believed him that he did. Miley smiled at his hand still on her cheek and took it in her hand. Nick immediately felt the sparks again just this time they were bigger.

Miley felt them too and this time she didn't ignore them. She enjoyed them, actually. And then she thought about if she wanted to feel this for a longer amount of time. And… would it be bad if she actually wanted to? Miley looked up from his hand in hers and into his face. He looked so radiant; so happy with just holding her hand.

But they only met each other. Could they really be together? But just the way he was glowing at her and looking so content next to her even though they only met, she honestly believed they could. It might seem like Miley never 'hated' him and his brothers - but there was a point when she did. It was because she didn't know them. But Nick obviously cared enough to let her know stuff about him that no fan knew about probably.

Well, the really obsessed fans, maybe. But the point was he wrote a song for her - a girl he just met. She was harsh to him and he still liked her. And she ended up liking him too. It might have been two days of knowing each other but can you ever really stop your heart from suddenly beating for someone else?

Nick watched her debate her next moves. He was just happy she was holding his hand. Feeling another flash of confidence he intertwined the fingers. Just by that movement, the biggest smile spread across Miley's face. Honestly, nobody has ever held her hand like that. She looked at Nick still with that big smile on her face. Nick grinned as well. He pulled her hand up to his face and kissed the back of it.

Miley blushed and giggled a little. He seemed so cheesy. As they stared into each other's eyes it was like a silent agreement. Nick then leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He slid closer to her and Miley leaned her head on his shoulder. Nick smiled to himself as they sat there for some time. But after a few minutes, he couldn't help himself but ask.

"So… did you like the song?" Miley giggled and looked up at him. She rolled her eyes slightly.

"No… that's why I'm holding your hand letting you let me cuddle you." Nick looked at her confused at her somewhat unclear sentence.

"What?" Miley giggled and leaned up, kissing his cheek.

"Of course I liked it - I loved it. It was cute." Nick looked down at her.

"Cute?" Miley grinned and nodded.

"Yes, cute. Be lucky I like cute." Nick smiled and shook his head as they looked forward again, watching the sun display on the lake. It was a very peaceful moment and neither of them wanted it to end. Of course it had to, but at the moment, they weren't moving an inch, just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Miley smiled as she finished telling Charlize about her… date with Nick. She wasn't sure what to call it. It had been four days since that time at the lake when Nick played that song for her and they'd been sort of inseparable ever since. He'd always come to the café whenever he had a break and when Miley was off work they'd go out together to get to know each other even better.

She knew Nick was leaving the next day and that they had an actual concert close to her town. He hadn't mentioned anything about maybe giving her exclusive backstage passes or only a ticket so she assumed he didn't want her to go which actually sort of hurt her. But they weren't officially together or anything.

Miley wiped the counter again because she spilled some coffee. The door opened and there was the ding again and Miley looked up. She smiled once she saw that Nick had entered. People seemed to have gotten used to seeing Nick in the small town café. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek before he sat down.

"Hey, what can I get you?" It was Miley's standard thing to say. Nick chuckled and looked at the menu. Miley giggled. It had become like a tradition for them.

"Well, I'll have a latte." Miley giggled.

"Latte, coming right up." She quickly made him his coffee and turned back around to him. She handed him the hot liquid and grinned at him. Since he never seemed to want to talk about her coming to his concert she decided to bring it up herself.

"So, I heard you have a concert tomorrow?" Nick looked up at her shocked she knew. He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck.

"Who told you?" Miley glared at him and turned towards another customer, taking his order.

"You didn't - and I feel like you should have." Nick sighed and wanted to put his hand over Miley's but she pulled her hand back and handed the customer what they had ordered. She turned back to Nick, still glaring.

"I…" Miley shook her head.

"I know I shouldn't get angry over it but I just thought you would want me there. I would've been fine in the crowd as well because I wanted to see you before you would leave for LA but I guess this whole week didn't mean anything to you at all." Miley turned away from him and just stayed like that. She actually didn't have anything to do at the moment but she wouldn't look at him now.

Nick groaned and rubbed his face, somewhat frustrated. He knew he should have told Miley but then again, he kind of figured she knew and had tickets. The only problem was that Nick didn't want anyone to know.

"No… you're wrong. This week meant the world to me, okay? I really like you and I just don't want anyone to find out. I figured I'd see you after the show and then…" Miley turned around again and stared at him with big eyes.

"What do you mean; you don't want anyone to find out? Are you that embarrassed of me?" Nick looked at her shocked and shook his head quickly after he realized how that sounded.

"No! I meant in the way of people - I mean, paparazzi harassing you while I'm not around. I don't want that to happen to you. That's why I don't anyone to find out." Miley looked at him, her eyes softening for a moment.

"So I can tell Demi?" Nick bit the inside of his cheek for a moment before shaking his head.

"No… she could tell!" Miley bit her lip and turned away from him. She shook her head and turned back to him again, her anger taking the better side of her. She'd never held back on her emotions in front of him.

"And why would she do that? And why would that be so bad? I mean, this is over tomorrow anyway, right? Because you're going back and I'm staying here. We're not even together in the first place so why would I need to freak out? I knew there was never a chance for us to be together. So fine, you go play your concert and we'll never see each other again. This is how it was going to be anyway." Miley stormed into the kitchen, not bothering to look back or anything.

Nicholas sighed and hit his head on the table. That was so not his plan. He wasn't scared of anyone seeing her with him because he wasn't embarrassed of her or any sort of that. He really only thought he'd protect her but he knew she was right. After the concert he would leave either way. He would maybe really never see her again. But at that point he was already in too deep to let go of this right now.

He got up and put hundred dollars on the counter - on purpose though. Miley was supposed to take it. He would arrange something - anything to be able to see her more frequently rather than never again. And as he walked out of the café he suddenly got the best idea of all time. Grinning from ear to ear he sprinted towards the hotel he was staying at, getting ready to prepare and pray that Miley's parents were okay with it.

Miley leaned against the wall in the kitchen and put her head in her hands. She didn't want whatever they had to end like this but she knew from the very beginning it would. But she liked to believe it wouldn't happen like this. Unfortunately, it did. She hadn't told anyone about her little something with Nick even though she really wanted to.

She had respected his wishes long enough - though it was only a week. In that week, they got to know each other so well that she actually thought he'd ask her to be his girlfriend. Well, she was obviously wrong. This week didn't mean the same to him as it did to her.

Charlize found her about fifteen minutes later, still against the wall. Her tears had subsided but she had still the traces on her cheek. Forgive her for being a teenager and falling too fast for a boy as sweet as Nick. Miley looked at her boss with tired eyes. Charlize sighed and put an arm around the young girl.

"Being in love sucks sometimes, doesn't it?" Miley scoffed and wiped her eyes.

"I'm not in love… I'm angry. I thought that this actually meant something to him. I thought… I thought he liked me - he told me he liked me! And then he blows me off. I mean, I know it was going to happen like this. I just never thought he wouldn't want me to be at his show here." Charlize patted Miley's back.

"Let me tell you something, Miley… That boy does like you very much. He cares for you a lot. His only problem is that first of all, he doesn't live here. And secondly, he's a superstar. Whatever he does; the whole world knows. He wanted to look out for you. No matter who you do tell, it might slip. I only know about this thing because I actually watch what happens around me. This whole town was oblivious to it.

But I know that he does like you. And I bet right at this moment he is trying to find a way to change everything just so he could see you more than once in his life." Miley sighed and closed her eyes tightly. Maybe Charlize was right. But what were the chances? She wasn't even his girlfriend yet.

"But… we're not even together or anything. We just hung out all the time - like best friends do. We never kissed - nothing. We barely held hands. The only thing we'd do is kiss each other's cheek and talk - not more… If I really meant that much to him, he would've asked me already." Charlize sighed and shook her head.

"No… sometimes, taking it slow shows a girl that the boy actually does care for her." Miley turned her face towards Charlize and sighed again. Maybe she was right… but maybe she wasn't. Miley honestly didn't know. As she heard another 'ding' coming from the door, Miley got up and walked out of the kitchen, wiping her eyes one last time.

It was already half an hour later and there was still no one in the café - other than Demi who had just entered with the biggest grin on her face. Miley smiled at her lightly and watched as Demi found a place at the counter. She put an envelope on it and folded her hands behind it. Miley looked at her confused. Demi giggled.

"This is for you from someone you know. They told me to give it to you as soon as possible. And that the hundred dollar are supposed to be for you to buy something… uhm, what did they say? Oh right, the nicest dress ever." Miley looked at the dollar bill lying on the counter. She took it and rolled her eyes slightly.

"Oh please, not like you can buy a 'nice dress' with hundred dollars." Demi giggled and handed Miley another envelope. Miley looked at it confused.

"Well, this is what I should have given you before I said that thing with the hundred dollars. Uhm… you're supposed to buy stuff with the bill on the counter and with the money in there." Miley opened the envelope and gasped at what she found. Around thousand dollars were in that envelope. He could and should not give this much money to her.

"Oh my gosh…" Demi giggled.

"That's what I said too when they told me what it was for." Miley looked at Demi confused.

"Why do you keep saying 'they'?" Demi giggled again.

"Because _they _told me to keep _them _a secret… just so you know, it's one person." Miley rolled her eyes.

"I figured…" Demi pushed the other envelope further towards Miley and nudged her.

"Come on, open it. I want to squeal with you." Miley sighed and opened the other. She pulled out to cards and her eyes went wide. Demi had already started squealing. Miley stared at the two tickets, confused and shocked. He didn't actually do this, did he?

"I know, right? And it's two tickets! That means I can come too… Ah, sometimes I love you for being so snarky!" Miley looked up at Demi and then down at the tickets again.

"I can't believe he did that… why would I go to his concert after he told me that I was just supposed to be a secret?" Demi's mouth fell open as she stared at her fuming best friend.

"What?... But, he told me to tell you that…" Miley shook her head.

"No… No! I can't go now. I'm mad at him. And there's no sense in going anyway! I will never see him again!" Demi put a hand on Miley's shoulder but she jerked it off. Demi sighed.

"But He just went to talk to…" Miley glared at Demi and then at the tickets.

"No! He doesn't get to do this! I can't… ugh!" Miley stomped her foot and then put her forehead on the counter.

"I need to calm down… maybe this will be the last goodbye or something. Maybe he's thought about it and realized what an ass he is? Yeah, that's it. Okay, we'll go shopping then." Demi looked at Miley confused but then she just shrugged and nodded, grinning brightly.

"Okay, let's go!" Miley wanted to walk around the corner but she suddenly stopped.

"No wait, I can't… I have work…" But Charlize suddenly appeared next to Miley and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Miley, you work so much… You really do. So go and get ready and go buy yourself the prettiest dress you can find." Miley smiled and hugged Charlize.

"Thank you Char." Miley walked around the counter and linked her arms with Demi as they walked out of the café. Demi giggled and hugged Miley before they walked towards the few shops in town. Miley wasn't sure what to think or what would happen at that concert. But she knew that something would happen there.

* * *

"Ah, you look gorgeous, I look fabulous and we're going to the Jonas Brothers concert today! What's better than that?" Miley sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked good; she wouldn't deny that. But something was off on that day. Maybe it was her mood. Demi nudged her.

"Come on, smile!" Miley faked a smile and turned to Demi.

"Yay, I'm so happy!" Demi giggled and got up from the chair. She grabbed Miley's hand and pulled her along.

"Come on - let's go." They walked to the cab waiting for them. Demi giggled and squeezed Miley's hand tightly.

"I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait! And we're going backstage too!" Miley looked at Demi with big eyes.

"We are?" Demi turned to Miley and nodded excitedly.

"Yes, we are! I know, it's so cool, right?" Miley nodded and shrugged. She wasn't sure if she liked it. Maybe she would. Demi nudged Miley suddenly. Did Miley actually fall asleep? She didn't really know but she knew that they were suddenly at the venue.

"We're there!" Miley sighed and opened the door to get out. They quickly walked towards the slightly long line. Demi grabbed the exclusive tickets and walked towards a bodyguard. She showed him the two papers and he nodded, stepping aside. Miley looked at her confused.

"Why did you know he would let us through?" Demi giggled.

"Because someone told me what to do." Miley sighed and walked after Demi. They walked through a few corridors until Demi made a left turn and walked into a secluded area of the concert hall. They found their seats - which actually surprised Miley because she thought they would have to stand the whole time. Demi grinned madly at her best friend.

"This is major cool." Miley smiled too and nodded. She turned to the stage to see that everyone was getting ready. Miley looked around. There weren't any other people there - at least not yet. Miley sighed and jumped as she heard a guitar being strummed. Their secluded area was very close to the stage. You could easily jump on there if you wanted to. Luckily, Demi could hold herself back.

They soon started the show, playing all time favorite and surprisingly new songs. Miley could catch herself watching Nick the whole time and she actually saw Nick glance at her every now and then. He didn't sing the song he wrote her. But Miley actually liked that because it felt even more special to her now.

Nick saw her; he saw her get up from her seat and dance with Demi. She was actually having fun. He grinned at his brothers after they finished the song they were playing before. The next song would be almost the last one and the next one would most likely define his future… well, his future love life. Nick turned towards Miley and winked at her before he stepped up to the mic.

"Well, guys, this is almost the last song so you better enjoy it. I wrote this song just recently. And before you ask - it's about someone I really care about. And… she's here right now. So… yeah, I really hope she forgives me because I've been a jerk to her." Miley bit her lip and smiled a bit as Nick sent a discrete hopeful smile in her direction.

Demi squealed and hugged Miley, nudging her as well. Demi knew about it all. Miley didn't know Demi knew but that was okay. She'd find out soon enough. Nick started strumming the guitar as the other instruments started playing as well. And then, Nick began to sing.

"_Never thought I would, but did it, never thought I could but did it like that, did it like this, did it like everybody knows that we go something real shawty, I know what I feel, so shout it like that, shout it like this, listen up, everybody knows but you, here it goes.."_ Miley blushed slightly as Nick kept staring in her direction.

"'_cause I never really notice, took a while for me to see, playing back the moments now I'm starting to believe that you could be at the show and know everyone but it's you who makes me sing and I know where we are and I know who I am, baby I'm your biggest fan." _Miley giggled as he motioned her to come up on stage. She shook her head though, still giggling. As one of his older brothers saw she was shaking her head, one of them headed towards her.

Demi's eyes went wide as she started pushing Miley forward. Miley squealed as the older brother grabbed her hands and pulled her along. The crowd was going crazy as they saw what was going on. A few were disappointed that it was Miley he was singing about but they got over their disappointment soon enough after they saw he handed her one single red rose. They all awed and laughed as Miley blushed in embarrassment.

Nick grinned at her as he made her sit down on a chair that was suddenly behind her. She did and smiled at him, waiting for him to continue to sing. He winked at her and started up again.

"_Every time you smile for me takes me a while to bring myself back 'cause you're all that and I just had to let you know that I'm screaming out in the crowd for ya, I can't be too loud 'cause I don't care let 'em all stare, I just want everyone to know the truth, it's only you.." _Miley giggled as Nick sang the chorus again.

He moved around the stage a bit now, looking into the crowd now as well. But he soon returned to Miley and kneeled down in front of her. Miley raised an eyebrow as she watched him.

"_You showed up and you looked so classy, made me think twice 'bout the way I was acting, you were there from the start of it all like a dream came to life now I'm left in all. A star shine but your light is the brightest and love flies but your love is the highest, you're so sweet that it drives me crazy, a summer like no other, you're my LA baby…" _And then he started the chorus again. Miley was laughing because he tried to rap.

She remembered telling him that he should start thinking about getting into other genres. He obviously had thought about it - and it sounded so sweet the way he was staring at her the whole time. She only didn't get the last part since they weren't in LA. She would just ask him about that later. He got up off his knees and walked around a bit more until he finished and walked up to Miley, the guitar still slung over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I made it sound like I didn't care about you. I really do. And… I hope I just proved that to you because…" But Miley actually didn't let him finish. She had been sitting there way too long. It was obvious he cared about her like he said he did. He just sang a song for her about her in front of thousands of people.

Miley jumped off the chair and flung her arms around Nick's neck. And then she did what neither of them had done yet. She kissed him, square on the mouth. Nick was surprised but smiled and kissed her back. It was kind of awkward though because of the guitar between them. And then… Miley realized that she just kissed Nick Jonas in front of his fans which were about a thousand, like mentioned.

Miley pulled back somewhat embarrassed and giggled as she heard all of them scream and squeal. They were jealous of her and some were actually fuming but the rest was just smiling and actually feeling happy for the girl on stage that nobody knew about. Miley smiled brightly at Nick. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Go backstage; I'll talk to you there." Miley nodded and rushed off the stage. She was greeted by an elder lady that had curly hair just like Nick. The woman hugged her, of course confusing Miley. The woman giggled and pulled back.

"Sorry… I just really wanted to meet you. I'm their mother." Miley's eyes went wide as she blushed furiously.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Mrs. Jonas I didn't…" Miley was interrupted though.

"Call me Denise, please… and it's fine. Nick really does like you. You'll see just how much when you find out what he did those last two days. When he wasn't rehearsing he was arranging. It was so adorable how he did all this…" Miley smiled at the woman in front of her. She was somewhat embarrassed that Mrs. … well, Denise knew how much Nick liked her.

"Uhm… thank you, I guess?" Denise laughed and looked behind Miley, seeing the boys almost finish.

"I see why Nick likes you so much. You're very beautiful and you don't whine like his last girlfriend. Don't tell him I told you this but I really couldn't stand that girl. She would always whine and she would always call me 'Denise'… I didn't like her so I told her to not call me that. She didn't listen though." Miley giggled.

"I don't think I whine… You should ask my momma, she knows. Well, you better not ask her because she'll only tell you that I do whine but…" Denise laughed.

"I see you're very talkative. I think you fit very well with Nick." Miley looked at Denise confused.

"Why?" Denise looked past Miley again. The boys were now finishing so she turned Miley around to show her that they were.

"Nick is quiet and serious. He needs someone like you to make him laugh. Obviously, he does. He hasn't been glowing so much on stage ever before." Miley watched Nick grin at everyone as they took their final bows. They were now jogging off stage. Denise patted Miley's back.

"Have fun." Miley turned around to thank her but suddenly Denise was gone and Miley was literally swept off her feet by Nick as he put his arms around her waist and picked her up, spinning her around with her back to his chest. Miley laughed.

"Put me down Nick, come on!" Nick chuckled and did as he was told. Obviously he was still pumped from the show. He kissed her cheek.

"What did you think?" Miley laughed.

"I loved it! Everything! The song was so great… god, you're awesome." Miley kissed his cheek and hugged him again. Nick grinned and pulled her out from the little room where they were still screaming around, trying to cool down a bit. Miley giggled as Nick pushed her into his dressing room.

"Okay, you're getting bossy." Nick laughed as Miley sat down on the couch in the room. He pulled off his shirt, exposing his upper body to Miley. As he started looking for another shirt, Miley couldn't help but watch him. Nick turned back to her and smirked as he sat down next to her.

"You're hot…" Nick laughed as Miley realized what she had just said. She covered her face in her hands but Nick pulled them back.

"Don't be embarrassed… you're hot too." Miley laughed and shook her head.

"What did you bring me here for?" Nick smiled at her as he sat up properly, getting ready to go through with his plan.

"To tell you some stuff and… to ask you something. I'm going to ask you first." Miley smiled and nodded, motioning him to go on.

"Well… Miley, do you… maybe want to be my girlfriend?" Miley squealed and hugged Nick. She was sort of having an adrenaline rush and she was more than happy to hear him ask.

"Yes!" Nick laughed and hugged her back, pulling her onto his lap subconsciously. Miley giggled and sighed happily. But after five minutes, she suddenly frowned. Nick noticed since he'd been staring at her.

"Hey… what's wrong?" Miley sighed and looked up at him.

"You're leaving for LA first thing tomorrow." Nick smiled a little and pulled her a little closer.

"Yeah, I am… I wanted to talk to you about that, actually." Miley nodded and looked at him, slightly pouting. Nick put a finger to her pouty lips and smiled.

"I don't think you're going to have to say goodbye." Miley looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? Of course I have to." Nick shook his head.

"No… what would you say if I arranged for you to come to LA with me and stay with me during the summer?" Miley's eyes went wide as she hugged Nick tightly. She kissed his cheek and then pulled back.

"Are you serious?" He nodded and kissed her nose gently.

"Yes, I am. But that's not all…" Miley raised an eyebrow confused. She nodded though and waited for him to continue.

"I've thought about this before already and I know that once summer would end you'd have to come back. And then, I had this idea. I know that you and your parents have jobs here but… and don't tell me I'm rushing things - but I heard that they were looking for employees at the record company and then my mom told me that we had an extra house in LA for family but nobody ever stayed there so… I talked to your parents and I offered them jobs in LA…" Miley was still confused. She didn't quite get what he was saying.

"So what you're saying is…?" Nick chuckled.

"I offered them the house and two jobs so you could… move there." Miley looked at him shocked. Yup, he was rushing things.

"Nick… we know each other for a week, that's crazy!" Nick smiled at her.

"Your parents said yes and… don't you believe in love at first sight?" Miley's heart swelled at that. She's heard of it but never believed in it. Well, not until now. She smiled softly.

" I did… wait, my parents said yes? You asked them about it? My dad _agreed_?" Nick chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, yes and yes. I know it might seem rushed but I don't want you to be too far away from me for too long. I know that we have something great going on already and it can turn into something greater. Maybe this is crazy but I'm still young, I'm allowed to be crazy. And I promise you, this will make things better than they would be if you stayed here." Miley bit her lip.

"What about Demi? She's my best friend - but she can't just move to LA." Nick smiled.

"She can come for the summer. She knows already. She asked her parents and they said yes. She's coming for the summer. She'll leave then but she can visit whenever she wants - we'll give her out private jet." Miley smiled and nodded.

"What about school?" Nick smiled.

"Well, I was thinking about being homeschooled because you're going to have to go on tour with me because I won't let you be away from me for longer than a concert." Miley giggled and looked down for a second. She then looked up at him, smiling and nodded.

"Fine then… I guess I'll be moving to LA?" Nick leaned forward and kissed her. It was their second kiss only and it may seem crazy - heck, it was. But from the beginning they knew they wouldn't be a normal couple. And they knew it would get crazy. And of course, they were rushing things. But they had no time to take it slower since Nick was going back to LA. He wanted Miley; he realized he needed her.

Maybe moving to LA may seem like a crazy decision and Miley admitted it was; but she knew she needed Nick as well. Maybe they were rushing things and maybe it was a bad idea to just jump and move because Nick told her too but Miley didn't care. She was young and she was obviously falling for this guy - she'd do anything for him. And her parents agreed; why would she say no?

Nick knew it was more than crazy to ask something like that - to want her to move away from her life and move to somewhere crazy. But in a matter of seven days that girl on his lap showed him that there were people out there that treated him like a normal person. She wasn't famous and yet she cared about him. And he cared about her. There weren't many words to describe what he was feeling at this moment. But he told her just at his concert. He was her biggest fan - and as long as Miley would want him to be he would… and probably so much longer.

* * *

**Wooooow... this has got to be the longest... thing ever; that I've written, I mean XP Okay, so here's the deal: You review and tell me if you liked it and please tell me what story to update next because the day after tomorrow I'm leaving for a camp and I don't know if I've got any internet there. So I want to write another chapter before I leave. I'm taking my laptop with me though so I can still write and be anit-social XD Anyway, thank you sooo much for reading and I really hope you liked it. I've worked on it for two days and a review would be nice - it only takes a few seconds... anyway, thanks for reading again :D**


End file.
